Studium w czerni
by euphoria814
Summary: Preslashowa miniatura. Pogrzeb Sherlocka Holmesa.


Kiedy John stoi na cmentarzu i spogląda w twarze zebranych, nie może pozbyć się wrażenia, że Sherlock jest gdzieś tutaj pomiędzy nimi. Szepcze mu do ucha, popychając go wciąż do przodu, zmuszając do wysiłku.

Co widzisz, John? Co widzisz?! – krzyczy niemal w jego głowie.

I John nie wie czy nie wariuje, ale bardzo powoli zaczyna obserwować zebranych. Co jednocześnie niesie dziwne ukojenie. Wie, że na pewno jego terapeuta będzie miał na ten temat wiele do powiedzenia. Przeniesienie – tak zapewne powie mężczyzna, któremu płaci co tydzień ze swojej niezbyt wielkiej renty żołnierskiej.

Jednak John zatrzymuje się przy każdym z żałobników, czując, że tężeje mu cała twarz. Może to tylko wrażenie, ale na tę krótką chwilę w oczy rzucają mu się szczegóły, których wcześniej nie dostrzegał.

Pani Hudson płacze tak mocno, że zaczyna mieć problemy z oddychaniem. Przemoczona chusteczka w jej dłoni jest pomięta, więc kobieta denerwowała się już wcześniej, zanim przyjechała na cmentarz razem ze wszystkimi. Pewnie obawiała się dziennikarzy, którzy niecałe kilka tygodni temu sprawili, że ostatnie chwile Sherlocka nie należały do najprzyjemniejszych.

Mogła się też obawiać, że zebrani przed grobem nie zachowają się odpowiednio. Sherlock w końcu był postacią bardzo dyskusyjną, a teraz, gdy nie może odpowiedzieć – pewnie nie jeden chciałby skomentować jego osobę w sposób niepochlebny.

A pani Hudson jest pobożna. Nie chce, aby skalano świętej pamięci już Sherlocka.

I wtedy Johna uderza, że jedyną osobą, dla której Holmes był naprawdę miły – była ich gosposia. To o nią Sherlock dbał, jak wtedy gdy ktoś włamał się do ich mieszkania. To do niej podbiegł i sprawdził czy kobieta na pewno dobrze się czuje.

To uderza tak mocno, że z trudem chwyta powietrze i dziwi się, gdy czuje na ramieniu rękę Lestrade'a.

Inspektor jest jak i pozostali w czerni. Chociaż jego koszula jest pomięta i nie leży dobrze. Musiał schudnąć i to sporo. John zapewne uznałby, że to przez całą sprawę z Moriartym, gdyby nie to, że cienie pod oczami Grega są zbyt głębokie. Widział już inspektora, gdy ten nie dawał sobie rady z rozwiązaniem sprawy i wie, że to musi być coś więcej.

Dostrzega brak obrączki i zamiera, bo ma ochotę skomentować ten fakt, ale tu i teraz nie wypada. Nie ma też prawa do mieszania się w sprawy prywatne mężczyzny. Jednak zapisuje to w pamięci i podnosi głowę akurat w chwili, gdy Mycroft wrzuca na trumnę garść ziemi.

Ksiądz skończył już modlitwę i wierni zaczynają się rozchodzić, ale John stoi jak sparaliżowany, bo nagle czuje, że coś jest nie tak. Mycroft spogląda na niego z wystudiowanym znudzeniem. Obojętnie jak zawsze i to jest wskazówka.

John nigdy nie zastanawiał się jak zachowałby się na pogrzebie brata i bynajmniej nie podejrzewa Holmesów o wylewność, ale są pewne rzeczy, których nie da się ukryć. Jak drżenie rąk Sally Donovan, która przecież nie cierpiała Sherlocka. Wyrzuty sumienia jednak, które przyszły, gdy okazało się, że źle go oceniła – mają swoje ujście.

Z Mycroftem jest inaczej. Stoi o kilka kroków od trumny. Na tyle blisko, by widać było, iż jest z rodziny. Na tyle daleko, by czuć się wygodnie. Wydaje się, że mężczyzna nie może doczekać się, aż wsiądzie do swojej limuzyny i uda się do swojego biura.

John nagle nie ma wątpliwości, że Mycroft zniknie zaraz po zakończeniu ceremonii.

Co widzisz?! Wyciągnij wnioski! – słyszy w swojej głowie i jest pewien, że zwariował.

Nie może nigdzie dostrzec Molly, która przecież zakochana w Sherlocku była od lat. To musi coś znaczyć, ale nie wie co. Nie może uchwycić ostatniego elementu układanki i to go irytuje. Wszystko wydaje się wystudiowane i sztuczne. Od środka rozrywa go marazm, w który popadł zaraz po tym jak zobaczył skaczącego Sherlocka.

Ten obraz nie potrafi wyjść mu z głowy nawet teraz.

Spogląda na nagrobek i zagryza wargi, bo nie spodziewał się, że na pogrzebie Sherlocka jego emocje nagle puszczą. Zaleją go falą wspomnień i uczuć, tak przemieszanych, że z trudem utrzymuje głowę na powierzchni. Nic dziwnego, że Sherlock od emocji zawsze trzymał się z dala.

Chociaż nie – to też nie do końca prawda.

John pamięta, że pani Hudson nie jest jedyną, o którą Holmes dbał w ten swój pokręcony sposób. W końcu widział twarz Sherlocka wtedy na basenie, gdy sam stał z materiałami wybuchowymi przyczepionymi do ciała. Przez naprawdę krótką chwilę oczy Holmesa rozszerzyły się w nieskrywanym przerażeniu. Strachu, który nawet John dostrzegł, więc Jim musiał też wysnuć wnioski.

Co wtedy powiedział Moriarty?  
Wypalę twoje serce – przypomniał mu się zwrot, który Sherlock powtarzał obsesyjnie przez kilka miesięcy.

\- Wypalę twoje serce – powiedział na głos zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Lestrade spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Jak można wypalić cudze serce? – spytał i niemal natychmiast zobaczył jak Greg sztywnieje.

Żona - myśli.

Sam poczuł na plecach ciarki, gdy zdał sobie sprawę o czym mówił Moriarty. Sherlock musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, że on, pani Hudson i Mycroft znajdują się w niebezpieczeństwie. To tłumaczy wzmożoną ochronę starszego Holmesa. Może wplątany w to był nawet Greg, który odwiedzał ich kilkukrotnie przy Baker Street. Nie wyglądało to na podejrzane dopóki John nie zdał sobie sprawy, że zmienił im się listonosz. Piekarnia naprzeciwko została przejęta przez nowego właściciela, a Mycroft upewnił się, że John na razie nigdzie się nie wyprowadza.

Brak Molly świadczy o tym, że i ona musi być zamieszana w to… coś…

\- Molly – mruczy pod nosem John i wie, że brzmi jak Sherlock, gdy ten dedukuje.  
Napotyka problem, który nie jest zbyt łatwy do rozwiązania. Gdy jedna część układanki pozornie nie pasuje do pozostałych, a kiedy znajdzie się jej miejsce – nagle człowiek zdaje sobie sprawę, że spoglądał na coś całkiem innego.

Molly – myśli i pierwszym skojarzeniem jest szpital. Lojalność kobiety względem Sherlocka, ale i niezwykła emocjonalność. Może dlatego nie ma jej na pogrzebie. Z niej można byłoby czytać jak z otwartej księgi…

Nagle do głowy przychodzi mu totalnie nieprawdopodobna myśl. Krztusi się powietrzem, ostrym i zimnym, a łzy płyną mu z oczu. Greg źle interpretuje całą sytuację i klepie go w ramię, ale odpowiedzią na niezadane pytanie jest wzrok Mycrofta. Fakt, że mężczyzna obserwuje go uważnie. Ocenia, a potem bardzo powoli, niemal niezauważalnie kiwa przecząco głową.

Sherlock musiał go ostrzec.

John Watson skończył właśnie swoje pierwsze studium.

Studium w czerni.

Sherlock Holmes żyje.


End file.
